


Drip, Drip...

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Creampie, Demons, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Crowley has a present for his angel, and it's going to get messy. Dom Crowley, Sub Aziraphale. Crowley wants his angel to wear a vulva today, and is going to do interesting things to it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 424
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Top Crowley Library





	Drip, Drip...

Aziraphale startled as the bell above the bookshop door jangled, abruptly interrupting his reverie as he enjoyed an old Rudyard Kipling book he’d recently unearthed at auction, signed by the author, no less. He could have sworn he’d locked the door, and he had, but the bookshop recognised Crowley as someone to whom access was never denied, and hadn’t been locked to him – it never was, never had been. He expected the door to be unlocked so it always was. Aziraphale had never wanted to change that anyway.

Crowley slunk in, carrying an expensive looking black card bag with red ribbon handles, and wearing the most devilish smile Aziraphale had seen in a while, well, at least in the last 24 hours.

“I have a present for you, Angel” Crowley drawled, seductively. Aziraphale’s interest was piqued. Crowley was lavish with his gifts, and always knew exactly the right thing to get to suit the angel’s mood, whether it be handcrafted artisan chocolates that left a bigger hole in your bank balance than they did in your tooth, or the finest first-picking Earl Grey tea blend, the most delectable Turkish baklava (that Crowley loved to hand feed his angel, and try to resist stroking himself with his other hand as he watched the angel moan and groan over each decadent mouthful), or a rare book he had painstakingly tracked down and outbid everyone else on just to make his angel smile.

Aziraphale wriggled happily in his seat and leaned forward eagerly as the demon collapsed down onto the sofa untidily, the intriguing black shopping bag dangling from one finger enticingly. “I bet you want to know what’s in here eh, angel?” Crowley teased with a wink.  
“Rather”  
“Well…?” Crowley replied, removing his shades and meeting the angel’s gaze with his own, suggestively. Aziraphale rose and crossed the room, Crowley tossed a cushion on the floor in front of the sofa, Aziraphale knelt down on it in front of Crowley.  
“Please, dearest, may I see my present?”  
Crowley smiled. “Perhaps. Are you a good little angel?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “May I show you?”  
Crowley placed the bag to one side on the sofa, out of reach, and leaned back, legs slouching wide. He nodded.

Aziraphale reached forward and undid the demon’s tight leather trousers, then grasped them at the hips and began to work them downwards, Crowley, not a complete bastard, wriggled his hips gently to help ease them off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. His stiff cock almost bounced free once the trousers were clear, and the angel carefully removed the demon’s boots, and removed the trousers the rest of the way. “Good boy” Crowley murmured quietly.

“So how good can you be, Angel?” Crowley teased, seeing Aziraphale’s face flush with warmth at the sight of his engorged cock so temptingly before him. His gaze flicked up to meet Crowley’s in silent thanks, then bent forward and applied himself to his master’s pleasure, tongue wet on hot skin, kissing, licking, dragging his tongue from base to tip in one long stripe, eagerly swallowing down on as much length as he could manage, deep into his throat and up again, tongue circling in his haste to please his demon, who leaned back and gazed down appreciatively at the debauched sight in his lap, running his elegant fingers through the halo of near-white hair bobbing over his crotch, relishing it’s softness briefly before gripping and pushing down a little, guiding the speed to suit his wants. He grinned as the angel whimpered slightly. He knew Aziraphale liked this, and for moments when his mouth was fully occupied they had a safe hand movement as well as safe words, but he’d never known his angel to chicken out yet, he took it as a personal challenge and always asked for more.

Crowley didn’t want to come though, not yet, he had plans. He reluctantly tugged the angel up by his hair, Aziraphale whining softly at being denied any more cock in his mouth. He looked up at the demon questioningly.

Crowley leaned forward and kissed his angel deeply and hard, tasting himself on his tongue, and slid his hand down Aziraphale’s front, over the stiff bulge in his trousers, and gave him a gentle squeeze. He broke off the kiss and growled in his ear. “We don’t want this today, Angel, I need you to do some alterations for today, something else, something more accommodating…” Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. Under Crowley’s hand, he felt the bulge disappear, and the softness of a plump, already damp pussy under the fabric. He kissed the angel again briefly, then murmured in his ear “there’s a good Angel. You’re going to be so good for me today aren’t you?” Aziraphale nodded eagerly.

“Good” Crowley growled, his voice deep and husky, Aziraphale’s cunt became noticeably wetter at the sound. “Strip for me.”

Aziraphale stood and complied, deftly removing his bow tie, waistcoat, shirt, shoes, trousers and underwear as Crowley sat back, gently stroking his cock as he took in the sight, biting his lip slightly as he enjoyed the spectacle. “Play with yourself, Angel” he ordered, and watched those neatly manicured fingers delve softly into the tight blonde curls between his legs, slipping a finger between his folds, testing the wetness there, then spreading the lips slightly with two fingers so Crowley could see the firm, pink bud of his clit poking out eagerly at the top. Crowley could _hear_ the wetness as the angel slid his fingers through his own juices, lubricating his clit and teasing it slowly in little circles, shuddering slightly at the sensation, as in turn he watched Crowley’s elegant hand stroking that enormous cock idly, precome beading at the tip. Suddenly his cunt was _aching_ to be filled by that glorious cock.

“Please, Crowley, may I have your cock?” he whispered, shyly forcing the words out, he knew by now he would get precisely nothing but frustration unless he said exactly what he wanted, that the demon would torture him for hours if need be, until he voiced what he wanted to be done to him, he’d been training him for weeks.

“As you ask so nicely, Angel, yes, you may. Come and sit on me.” Aziraphale almost fell over his own feet in his rush to obey. He placed a knee either side of the snakelike hips on his sofa, and eased himself down onto Crowley’s straining erection slowly, enjoying the fullness of it stretching him deliciously, the sweet ache as it parted him completely and pushed up in to his hot wet depths. He gasped as Crowley bottomed out, his own bodyweight helping push it to its hilt. “Ride me, Angel.” Came the order. Aziraphale eagerly complied.

He rocked his hips sweetly, relishing the sensations coursing through is loins, the deliciousness of it all, then raised himself up on his knees and began to work his way up and down, feeling every ripple of the demon’s veined cock inside him, the fullness of the head which he knew would seem to flower and grow just as the demon was about to come, he could feel it when it happened, and knew that ejaculation was imminent. He wasn’t there yet, but Aziraphale was nothing if not greedy, and he ached to be filled with his demon’s come. He adored the feeling of it spurting deep into him, he’d feel thoroughly filthy, feeling it drip out of his cunt (or his arse, depending on what they were up to that day) afterwards.

He rocked harder, thigh muscles burning with the effort, wanting to go faster but not able to physically go as fast as he desired. “Please, Crowley, I need you harder, I need you more, please” Crowley growled at him. “You’re a greedy little thing aren’t you? Never fucking satisfied, always wanting more.” The angel whimpered into his ear, hot sweat on his skin “please…” he kissed Crowley’s neck desperately, begging with his mouth and hands on his body, squeezing with his cunt around that beautiful cock, begging for more. “Please…”

Crowley grunted and grabbed Aziraphale’s hips with strong hands, firm enough to leave bruises, which the angel would cherish for a few days until they faded, lifted him slightly then braced and pistoned his hips savagely upwards, rapid and unrelenting, his abdomen rippling as his muscles worked hard, arse clenching tight with each thrust upwards, slamming hard into the soft flesh above him, Aziraphale’s wetness splattering with the effort of each impact as the angel gasped and groaned above him, breathing rapid and shallow, hands clawing at the demon’s shoulders. “Yes, Crowley, yes yes yes, thank you, more, please more, please…”

Crowley grunted hard into him, lips curled in a feral snarl, teeth gritted, muscles taut as he gripped his angel’s hips hard and helped lift him up and down with each upward thrust of his own. He felt the angel tense in his hands, quivering, gasping, eyes wide, and knew his orgasm was building. He renewed his efforts, savagely hammering deep inside him, until he felt a hot gush of wetness flood his crotch as the angel orgasmed, his pussy clamping tight around the demon’s cock, pulsing in waves of pleasure which tipped Crowley over the edge into his own explosion, spurting sticky ropes of come deep inside, cock twitching and pulsing with each spurt. His breath raw and ragged, he rested his head against Aziraphale’s hot chest and caught his breath. “Well done, Angel, you’re a _good_ Angel. I think it’s time for your present…”

He looked up into those azure eyes, which were lit up with happiness at having pleased his demon, who grabbed him firmly and abruptly flipped them both over, so that Aziraphale was lying on his back on the sofa, with Crowley atop him, cock still buried deep inside his cunt. He shifted back a little, dragging the angel’s hips upwards, supporting him on strong hands. “Feet on the sofa, lift your arse, Angel.” He instructed. Aziraphale complied, lifting his hips upwards, Crowley very slowly and carefully slid himself out. “Got to make sure that all that cream stays deep inside you for the moment” he hissed with a wink.

He reached over for the bag and passed it to Aziraphale. The angel withdrew a package wrapped in red tissue paper and tore it open. It contained a basque in black lace, and some beautiful sheer black lacy panties. “Oh Crowley, they’re beautiful, thank you.” Aziraphale hadn’t worn such clothing before but he suddenly decided he wanted to try for Crowley. The thought that the demon had looked at such items and had only thought of seeing him wearing them made him feel all kinds of special and desirable.

Crowley reached out and plucked the panties from his fingers. “You’re going to wear them right now.” Aziraphale’s face fell “but they’ll get _ruined_ , Crowley!” The demon grinned. “That’s precisely the idea, you filthy little cumslut.” He slid the panties over Aziraphale’s ankles and up his legs, working them over his soft thick thighs and hips, finishing by brushing his fingers lightly over the crotch, pressing them to the wet skin there, feeling the heat through the thin fabric. “Stand up.”

Aziraphale stood up gingerly, and regretted it immediately as he felt Crowley’s spunk ooze out between his pussy lips and stain the fabric between his legs. Crowley saw the expression on the angel’s face and his own lit up with demonic lust. “That’s right. You’re going to be wearing these for the rest of the day, filling them with my cream, dripping out of you with every movement, and you’re going to enjoy it. You are not to clean yourself up. At the end of the day, if you’re a good little slut, I’ll do it for you.” He reached out and helped Aziraphale put on the unfamiliar basque, a longline bra with boning extending down the torso in a similar fashion to a corset without the lacing, clipped up the back. It felt unfamiliar but the angel felt a frission of pleasure at the novelty. Crowley then handed him his trousers and shirt. “Get dressed.” He stalked off to the kitchen to grab a drink.

When he came back, Aziraphale was fully dressed again, the lingerie concealed under his regular clothing. “Right, you’re going to open the bookshop now and carry on as normal. You’re going to fill those panties with my come, you’re going to feel that wetness between your legs all day, and you’re going to think of what I’ve just done to you. **All**. **Day**.” Aziraphale looked at him, slightly discomfited, but nodded. “Yes, Crowley, thank you Crowley.”

“And I’m going to watch.”  
With that, he finished his tumbler of whisky, and eased into his snake form. Rather than his usual 15 foot long demonic snake form, he reduced himself to a more regular 4 foot black python look, in which he could pass for an exotic pet, and lounged out in a sun spot by the window. The regular clients and locals in the area were used to seeing the bookshop snake and thought it a cute novelty. It was often draped around the eccentric bookshop owner’s shoulders as he went about his work.

“Right…” Aziraphale started, uncertain, took a step and winced at the unfamiliar sensation between his legs. Normally they’d clean up after such activities, but he was forbidden to today. He heard the bookshop door unlock and glanced across at Crowley who had been staring at the door, flicked his gaze meaningfully over to the angel, then lowered his head on his coils again. Aziraphale doubted he had gone to sleep – snake eyes didn’t close even when asleep, so it could be hard to tell, but Crowley had said he was going to be watching him all day.

A moment later the first customer walked in. Shortly after followed by another one.

Aziraphale hated to sell books from his treasured collection, but he did sell some. He’d scare off anyone who tried to buy one of his special books, but he did keep a large collection of stuff he’d bought not for himself, but specifically to sell to humans, and didn’t object to parting with those provided they looked like the right sort of human, ones who used proper bookmarks, didn’t fold over the corners of pages or break book spines. It appeared that these two are after just such books, and he made a swift couple of sales as the bell over the door jangled again. He startled and felt a little dribble of wetness drip into his panties. He squirmed and flung a glance at Crowley. Oh that wily serpent – he could tell. You could see his expression, he could swear the snake was grinning.

The shop had never been this busy, customer after customer seemed to be eager to come in today, after his 20th century novels mostly, the stuff he’d bought expressly to sell, it was peculiar. He’d had no less than eleven customers before lunch which for him was an unprecedented rush. The bell jangled again and a handsome young red haired man rushed in. “Oh this is beautiful, they were right!" He commented to his companion, a stocky young black haired lad. Aziraphale looked at him curiously .

“Er, excuse me, gentlemen, may I ask… who was right?”  
The redhead looked at him strangely. “Uh, the guy who was handing out flyers about your bookshop, it said about the special you had on today, said it was the finest bookshop in London, we just had to check it out.”

Aziraphale glared over at the serpent in the sunspot by the window. It returned his gaze innocently. The bastard had set this up. Wanted him serving customers and bustling about the shop all day, squatting down to fetch books from low shelves, reaching up to get those from high shelves, all while that damned demon semen was drip-dripping into those thin black lacy panties.

Lunchtime came around and Aziraphale firmly flipped the “open” sign to “closed.” Crowley’s tail twitched and the sign flipped itself around again. Aziraphale flung a look at him. “Crowley, whether you like it or not, I’m having lunch. This is non-negotiable.” He flipped the sign back to closed. It stayed that way. He turned around and gasped to find himself face to face with human Crowley again. Crowley planted a hand either side of his head and pinned him back against the door. “In that case, _Angel_ ,” he hissed, “I’m going to enjoy a little lunch break as well…” His hand slipped down the front of Aziraphale’s trousers, fingers questing, feeling the wetness there, he groaned into the angel’s ear. “Oh that’s right you depraved little celestial being. You’re just full of my come aren’t you? But not full enough. I think you need a top up.” His fingers pushed the lace aside and quested deeper into the slipperiness there, drawing some up to lubricate and tease his clit. Aziraphale twitched and moaned, rocking his hips forward into the contact. Crowley bent forward and bit his neck, growling into his skin.

“Get over to the sofa, Angel. Drop your trousers, keep your panties on, kneel over.” Aziraphale rushed to comply, dropped his trousers and knelt, resting his upper body on the sofa. He felt Crowley kneel behind him, and heard the rustling of clothing, then the hardness of his cockhead pressing against the wet fabric of his panties. A finger tugged the crotch to one side and suddenly the thick, long meaty cock was sliding deep into him, aided by the lubrication of their juices already there.

The slipperiness and heat was delicious to Crowley, so sloppy and wet, feeling his own come sliding around his cock was beautifully filthy. He didn’t want to slam in too hard and fast and force it all out, so he went slow and steady, the thought of what he was doing enough to help push him toward an explosive orgasm with the slower sensations alone, and soon he was spurting deep inside that welcoming pussy again, collapsing over his angel’s back, breathing hard. He reached around with deft fingers and felt for the little bud of Aziraphale’s clit and began to work it in firm little circles, his cock still buried deep inside, and was soon rewarded with the pulsing clenching of Aziraphale’s cunt around him and his strained whimpers as he orgasmed. “That’s right, my filthy little Angel.” He growled into his ear, and bit at his neck from behind.

After a moment, he slid out carefully, and pulled the crotch of the panties back over the dripping cunt. “Stand up and put your trousers back on” he ordered, then sat on the sofa, softening, still wet cock still out. “Now clean me up.” Aziraphale dropped back to his knees and took Crowley’s cock between his lips, tasting both their juices on it and relishing the depraved feeling he got from licking up his own orgasm from his lover’s cock. “Good boy, such a good little Angel, good little slut” Crowley praised him in a deliciously low dark voice that set Aziraphale’s belly quivering with delight. “You can stop now” Crowley ordered. He stood up and tucked himself away. “Go and clean your face.”

When Aziraphale came back, he found Crowley emerging from the little kitchenette with a plate bearing a cheese and pickle sandwich, and a cup of hot Earl Grey tea, which he placed on Aziraphale’s desk, before returning to slouch on the sofa. “Oh thank you, darling” Aziraphale smiled. He sat down at his desk and flinched as he felt a sudden release of wetness in his panties, concerned that it might have stained the seat cushion. His eyes flicked over to Crowley who simply stared at him, inscrutable. “Aren’t you going to eat your lunch? I made that especially for you, I thought you’d be more grateful.” Aziraphale nodded quickly. “Yes of course, dearest, thank you, it’s perfect. It’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I…”  
“ _Tell_ me, Angel…” Crowley growled, dangerously.  
“I, um, had a bit of a, um, cream escape?” Aziraphale stuttered nervously.  
A satisfied smirk spread across the demon’s lips.  
“Good. Eat.”

Aziraphale tucked into the sandwich gratefully. As always, Crowley watched him, rapt, gazing at Aziraphale’s lips as he devoured each mouthful, leaning forward keenly on the sofa, elbow on his knee, chin resting on his fisted hand, slightly covering his own mouth. His other hand fisted tightly at his side, resolutely keeping away from his crotch, despite how much he wanted to caress himself. He’d had thousands of years of practise enjoying watching his Angel eat whilst resisting pleasuring himself in the moment. He saved the memory of each mouthful carefully until he was alone, and brought himself to orgasm remembering it all later.

Having finished, Aziraphale stood, and paused again, half bent over, as he felt another disconcerting dribble into his panties. It was most distracting, and Crowley didn’t miss a thing. He smirked again, and Aziraphale noticed a subtle swelling in those tight black leather trousers. “Thank… thank you for the lunch, dearest.” Crowley inclined his head in acceptance of the thanks. “And what else…?” Aziraphale’s mind raced. “And the tea?” “And…?” Oh. He knew what the demon wanted him to say. “And thank you for coming in me, and making my panties wet.” Crowley nodded. “Back to work then, Angel.” He snapped his fingers and the “closed” sign flipped back to “open”. When Aziraphale returned from putting the plate and cup away in the kitchen, Crowley was once again a serpent coiled up on his windowsill, feigning sleep (or really sleeping? Who knew?). He sighed and tried to walk normally despite the unusual sensations between his legs.

It did feel delightfully filthy, truly wicked, walking around almost squelching with wetness between his legs. It was slippery and he was sure he could smell it, he wondered if other humans would be able to smell it as well, that sinful scent of sex on the air. He glanced at the snake and noted his tongue flickering gently between his lips. Of course Crowley could smell it too, he was enjoying it – he could smell _everything_.

The afternoon was just as busy as the morning, if not busier. It wasn’t until the fourth customer of the afternoon that Aziraphale noted she had glanced down at him then up again, hastily looking away, clearly embarrassed. After she left he felt the back of his trousers gingerly and was shocked to find the wetness had soaked through. Oh my lord, they could SEE. He looked desperately over at Crowley who returned his gaze, impassive as ever.

“Crowley, dearest, may I change my trousers at least?” The snake hissed a low warning. Oh. That was a no then. He was to be humiliated. He considered the safeword just to beg for clean trousers, but no. No. He would be firm, he wanted to please his demon. He wanted to be a good angel and do everything he was told, no matter how embarrassing it was. Let the humans stare, let them think what they wanted to think. He gritted his teeth and instead tried to keep his lower half behind the counter, or on the other side of a table as much as he could when dealing with the rest of the customers, or even allowing them to pick up books from his shelves instead of fetching the books for them. Crowley didn’t appear to mind this mild insubordination, or perhaps he had fallen asleep after all.

5 O’clock rolled around and movement caught Aziraphale’s eye – the “open” sign flipped itself to “closed” on it’s own and the door locked itself. He suddenly felt arms around his waist from behind and the demon’s breath hot on his neck. “You _have_ been a good little slut today haven’t you?” Aziraphale preened. This would be worth the wait. “Upstairs” Crowley ordered.

Aziraphale stepped into the simple bedroom in the small flat above the shop and stood, waiting. Crowley stalked in a moment later and looked him up and down. “Yessss. Good filthy principality. My good little cum ssslut. You’ve been sssso well behaved I think you dessserve a reward.” His eyes had spread golden from side to side in his lust. He’d been observing the angel’s awkward movements all day, he had seen every flinch, every flicker across his face as the spunk had slowly dripped down into those now thoroughly ruined lace panties. Remaining in snake form most of the day had helped keep his lust under control, but now he was humanoid again and ready to unleash it all in one go.

Crowley stepped up to Aziraphale and gripped his face in his hands, pulling him into a crushing kiss, tongue serpent like and frantic in his mouth, exploring all of him in his urgency, then his hands were shoving that ridiculous jacket off soft shoulders, flinging it aside, then the waistcoat, the bowtie, then moving to bite at that delicious neck as he undid the shirt buttons, his hips grinding against Aziraphale’s crotch, his erection hard against his trousers, rutting up against the damp spot on the front of the angel’s trousers. He kicked off his boots and nodded toward Aziraphale’s shoes, indicating that he should remove his footwear too, while he ripped off his own shirt and wriggled out of his leather trousers again, cock springing to attention as soon as it was released.

He undid Aziraphale’s trousers, and slipped his hand down the front, fingers questing for the mess within, utterly soaked panties, slippery come coating everything, he pushed his fingers inside that hot wet cunt and wriggled, eliciting a shaking cry from the angel who shuddered forwards against him. The tan trousers fell to the floor, leaving him standing only in the basque and ruined panties, Crowley’s hand buried between his legs, working frantically, slipping in and out, working at his clit and making his knees shake and quiver. Crowley stopped and shoved him roughly back on the bed.

He climbed on top of the angel and kissed him savagely, then kissed and bit his way down his torso, through the lacy fabric, biting, leaving little bruises all over that said “mine, mine, _mine_ ….” Aziraphale moaned in pleasure at each one. When the demon got to the panties, he pushed the thick thighs apart, biting at the inside of each one, leaving more little marks and love bites on the skin, then licked at the wet fabric of the crotch, relishing the taste of the two of them there, teasing the sweet lips of Aziraphale’s vulva through the cloth, then he bit down on the fabric, and with his fingers at the sides, worked them down his hips and thighs, then off. He tossed them on the angel’s chest.

“I buy you beautiful lingerie and you just _ruin_ it, you ungrateful brat.” Aziraphale picked up the panties and pressed them to his face, smelling the scent of both of them on the fabric. Crowley smiled wide. “Oh you good, _good_ little angel. I’ll forgive you for that.”

He lowered himself back between Aziraphale’s spread legs and flicked his tongue out to lick the mess from his vulva, then flicked up over the sensitive clit, making the angel arch his back and grip at the sheets with a gasp. Crowley gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise, and pressed his face deeper, licking deep into his vagina, tongue playing over those beautifully ridged walls inside, tasting it all and driving the angel to an insanity of moans. He withdrew and licked at the clit again, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. Aziraphale _screamed_.

Crowley withdrew and grinned widely. He slipped two fingers into that wet cunt and curled them to tease that most sensitive spot, wriggling them slowly and gently as the angel writhed under his grip. He let his talented tongue join his fingers, playing over the labia, dipping inside, then up again to the clit and working in clever circles as he tore Aziraphale’s mind to pieces of pleasure. The angel was almost crying, sobbing in euphoria at the sensations, breathing coming harder and shorter, incoherent noises and shuddering gasps until his entire body shook with an explosion of orgasm, squirting and gushing into Crowley’s eager waiting mouth.

The demon lapped it all up greedily, grinning up at his angel. He slowed his hand and lifted his head a little. “You’re such a good, beautiful Angel. Such a good Angel.” He praised softly. “What do you want, Angel?”  
Aziraphale’s beautiful blue eyes gazed down at him, still befuddled from his orgasm, but still aching for more. “Please darling, fuck me, please, fill me again…”  
“Anything for you angel” he smiled. “Anything at all…” He kissed the skin on Aziraphale’s thigh softly, withdrew his hand and slid his sinuous body upwards, until the head of his cock was pressing against quivering labia, eager to accept him. Aziraphale whined piteously. “Please, Crowley.”  
“Yes, Angel, yes…”

Crowley slid in gently, slow and steady, relishing the movement, taking his time. Sometimes the slowness was what pushed them over the edge, and now was no exception. Millimetre by millimetre and he was only halfway in burying his prodigious length in that hot sweet cunt when Aziraphale shook into another shuddering squirting orgasm around him again. “Good, sweet angel, beautiful angel” he murmured softly into Aziraphale’s ear, breath warm on his skin, kissing his cheek gently. “You’re such a good beautiful Angel…” He slid the rest of the way in with a sigh, and pressed his body close to his lover’s, rocking together, Aziraphale’s arms tight around him, grasping at his back, as the demon’s hips rolled together with his in slow sweet love.

Crowley raised his head and kissed his angel deeply, tenderly on the lips, tongue questing into his mouth, Aziraphale kissing back, savouring him. They broke off and gazed into each other’s eyes, trusting, loving, as they moved together, sliding in and out, delightfully slippery. “I love you, Angel” Crowley whispered, and kissed him again, so soft. So soft. They moved together as one, slowly building tempo. Aziraphale felt the demon’s movements grow erratic, his breaths ragged, and felt this cock head swell slightly inside, knowing his orgasm was about to release, and clamped his legs around those gorgeous snake hips, grinding his pussy up against him, feeling his own orgasm building. “Look at me, Angel” Crowley commanded.

He opened his eyes, struggling, gazing into those golden slitted eyes, so beautiful, shining from within, as Crowley froze, mouth in a silent cry, and his hips bucked violently in a soul ripping ejaculation deep inside his lover, their eyes locked, and it pushed Aziraphale over the edge into his own release, writhing against the demon, who collapsed down onto him, sweating, shaking, holding him tight.

“I love you, Aziraphale, I love you so much, you’re beautiful, you’re perfect, you’re everything, my love.” Aziraphale kissed his forehead softly. “Thank you, Crowley, I love you, dearest, you’re gorgeous, you’re amazing.” Crowley lifted his head and peppered Aziraphale’s face with gentle kisses. “Are you ok, love? Was everything ok? Was it what you wanted?” The angel smiled fondly. “Yes dearest, it was wonderful, so utterly debauched. Thank you darling.”

Crowley nodded happily and wriggled himself free, rolling over to lie next to his angel on the bed. “Shall I clean us up?” he queried, raising his fingers to snap, to undo all the mess. Aziraphale reached out and pushed his hand down. “No, dearest, let me enjoy this a little longer.” Crowley looked across at him, surprised. Aziraphale smiled wickedly. “I’m rather enjoying it still. Let me wake up like this, dearest.” Crowley laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
